


Falling for a Friend

by w0nderwall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, My First Fanfic, basically just my life with different names, this story is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nderwall/pseuds/w0nderwall
Summary: Katie O'Riley and Ciara Huang have been best friends since as long as they can remember. But as they get older, Katie can't help but develop feelings for her best friend. Will she be able to navigate her emotions as the two of them work out their drama?





	1. When did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this crappy story!! Sorry it's sooooo short, they will become longer. Please enjoy! :)

Katie knocked on the door. It was her friend Maddie’s 12th birthday party. Katie was pleased to see her friend open the door, and handed her the present. “Thanks Katie!” She said, placing the gift on the credenza. Katie found her way into the kitchen where she saw the rest of her friends, already sitting down. They all greeted her and went on with the conversation.  
Katie sat down next to a girl named Ciara. She was probably Katie’s best friend. They were very close, and Katie cherished their friendship. Ciara said hello to her with a simple smile, which Katie reciprocated with glee.  
The party went along smoothly, and the girls returned to the house after a pizza dinner. When it was time for bed, they all found themselves spots to lay their sleeping bags in Maddie’s bedroom. Ciara and Katie played down next to each other on the floor, where there want much room for comfort. The girls found themselves very close together. Now, at the time, Ciara had a big crush on a boy named Jared. Jared was a pale, blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a passion for soccer.  
That night, the girls chatted and giggled about Jared late into the night. They played truth or dare and eventually they drifted off to sleep, one by one. Only Ciara and Katie were left awake, and they were talking about Jared. “You know what would be fun?” Ciara asked. Katie replied, “What?” “You should pretend to be Jared.” Katie became slightly curious. “Okay…” Ciara shifted her positioning so she was on her side, facing Katie. “Hey, Baby,” Katie said jokingly in a low voice. The girls giggled.  
Nothing was said after that. Ciara reached out Katie’s hand and they layed there, hands together, for a while. She stroked her thumb on Ciara’s soft hands, and just stared. She made note of every feature on Ciara’s face. Her wide nose looked perfectly shaped, her lips looked full and luscious, And her eyes. Katie gazed into her dark, beautiful eyes. She watched as she drifted off to sleep, still holding her hand. It was easy to pretend to be in a relationship with her. And soon, “pretending to be Jared” soon became simply being Katie. Laying there, Katie had never realized how much she cared about Ciara. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was kind. She was always willing to help a friend. The idea of liking a girl had only crossed Katie’s mind a couple times, and she had never acknowledged it as legitimate. This was crazy, thinking she might have feelings for her best friend. It was gross, it was weird. Katie didn’t want to think about it, but looking at Ciara sleep, she couldn’t deny it.  
She was in love with her best friend.


	2. Did Anyone Else Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Ciara go on a school skiing trip. Ciara finds a date and Katie can't help but be jealous. We also meet another friend of Katie's... one who she is TOTALLY honest with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, wrote this at 12 am instead of sleeping :) :)  
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Please comment to let me know what you think of the story so far!!

Two years later, Katie’s feelings had only become stronger.

The drive up to Steven’s Pass was a long and bumpy one. Katie and Ciara sat next to each other, both anticipating the long day of skiing ahead of them. Katie tied her short, brown hair up into pigtails, and buckled her helmet. Helmet on, Ciara flashed over a smile. She looked so pretty, even with all of the snow gear. They walked their way off the bus and up to the lodge. Side by side, step by step, the girls walked up the hill and gathered their gear before getting on a chair. They figured that they could fit in a quick run before their morning lessons. Katie stood up next to her as the chair swooped up behind them and they found themselves in the air. The chair was slow. Katie tried to think of something to say- -  
“Alden said he wants to meet up and ski with me,” Ciara said. “Oh. Really?”  
Alden. Alden Pritchett Marks. Ciara had had a crush on Alden for a few months now after Jared left the school. He was a tall, athletic white boy with poofy brown hair. He wasn’t very smart, but he was the cutest boy in the class. He was totally a Troy Bolton. And Ciara was totally a Gabriella. When she found out that Alden liked her back, they got to talking and decided to ski together. Katie envied how easy it was for Alden to admit his feelings. She was so jealous of this whole situation.  
“During free time we’re going to ski down Skyline.” Katie replied, “That’s super cool! I’m Happy for you, C.” It was hard for Katie to be supportive of this. Jealousy coursed through her veins at the very thought of them together. Part of her despised Alden. But, Ciara was her best friend, so she found a way to be happy for her.  
After their lesson, the girls ate much at the lodge. They each got a slice of pizza. Katie got Hawaiian, defending that it was the best type of pizza, while Ciara stuck with cheese, arguing that it was an abomination to the world of food. “Fruit does not belong on pizza.” “Then explain tomato sauce!!” They laughed as they jokingly argued. Katie loved how passionate Ciara would get over the simplest things.  
A buzz came from Ciara’s phone. It was a pathetic iPhone 4 that her parents gave her but didn’t know about. The text was from Alden. ‘Heading over to Skyline,’ it read. ‘Meet me whenever you’re ready.’  
“Oh shit,” said Ciara, frantically gathering up her things. “I gotta go, he’s waiting.”  
“Alright,” said Katie. “Good luck! I’ll see you in a little bit!” Jesus, it was hard to pretend to be happy.  
She could see Alden standing outside through the window. She watching Ciara run to him, and greet him kindly. She watched her walk away with Alden, holding his hand. She was holding his hand. Ciara was already holding Alden’s hand and it made Katie angry just looking at them.  
Later that afternoon, Katie got on a chairlift. She was sitting next to one of her close male friends, Jayden. Katie really liked Jayden. He was really nice and much funnier than any of Katie’s girl friends. Everybody thought that it was a big deal that Katie had been spending so much time with a guy, but she didn’t look at it like that.  
Katie had realized a lot since that night at Madeline’s party. She didn’t just have an overwhelming crush on Ciara, she was indeed, a lesbian. Despite years of doubt, bisexual identification, confusion, and Buzzfeed quizzes, Katie finally felt sure of herself. She was gay, and she was fine with that.  
Jayden had come out as gay last June. The 8th-grade class often teased him, and his family wasn’t very supportive. But Katie had always been nice to him, and ever since Jayden came out, they had become very close friends.  
In fact, Katie had told Jayden the truth a few months after that. “Jayden, I’m gay…too.” Jayden had responded with “Gasp! I had no idea!! Welcome to the club gurrl!” (He was extremely flamboyant.) “We have to go get bubble tea and celebrate. Do you still like bubble tea? Of course you do. How many flannels do you own? Not enough. We should buy you more flannels. Ugh! I’m so happy for you, Katie Cat!”  
Jayden was the only one who knew the truth. And Katie planned to keep it that way for a while. She knew that he would be the only one who actually knew what she was going through, and she could trust him to keep her secret until she was ready. 

The chair was moving slowly. Jayden was humming something and Katie was left staring at her surroundings. As she looked up, she saw a familiar turquoise ski jacket sitting on the seat in from of them. And it was sitting next to a larger, grey one.  
‘Oh shit. It’s Ciara and Alden. Try to act normal. How do you act normal??? CalM tHe FUcK DOWN’  
Jayden noticed Katie fidgeting her hands on the seat next to him.  
“What’s your deal? Are you okay?”  
“What??? No, yeah, I-I’m fine. Just uh… tired, I guess,” Katie nervously replied.  
“You’re fidgeting because you’re tired?”  
“Isn’t that what everybody does?” Katie was practically sweating through her ski gear. Jayden became suspicious. He looked up and noticed the two in front of them, as well.  
“Hey, isn’t that Ciara? Who’s she with?”  
“aAHh!! Shhhhh!”  
“What?” Jayden said.  
“Nothing! Just, be quiet!” Katie shushed.  
“Why? Who’s she with?”  
“No-one! She’s just… h-hanging out with Alden. Sort of like a date, thing.”  
“Why are you acting so weird, then? Are you jealous or something?”  
“No! That’s stupid, I’m not jealous,” Katie said as she crossed her arms and looked out the other side of the chair.  
“Okay, so you’re jealous, got it. Are you jealous because you’re worried about her spending less time with you and more time with a boy? Or, are you jealous because that bean can find a relationship and you can’t?” There was a melancholy tone in Katie’s voice.  
“No, no, that’s not it at all.” All of a sudden, Jayden perked up in his seat with a gasp.  
“Do you …like …Ciara!??”  
“Jayden.”  
“Holy shit.”  
"Jayden.”  
“HOLY SHIT.”  
“JAYDEN! I do NOT like Ciara!”  
“Katie, I know you. Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“I- I-…” Katie was at a lack of words. She didn’t know what to say because she didn’t know how she felt in this moment. Was it worth trying to lie about? I mean, if she was ever going to tell anyone, it would’ve been Jayden. Maybe it would be good having someone to talk to about all of this. The more she thought about it, the less energy she had to try to deny it. Eventually, she broke the silence, and let out a big sigh, slouching down in the ski lift almost to the point of falling off onto the hill.  
“Aww, Katie, that’s so adorable! You have nothing to be embarrassed about!”  
“What are you talking about? This is the worst thing to happen to anybody ever!” Katie tried to talk in a low voice. She had a lot of emotions, but was aware that Ciara and her date were sitting on the chair directly in front of them.  
“Listen, Cat, we have to get off here, but we have a lot to talk about. Promise you’ll meet me in the lodge for a hot coco chat?” Jayden was so caring. He seemed like he genuinely cared, and he did. Katie was grateful to have him as a friend.  
“Of course Jay,’ she said with a smile. They got off the lift and skied down the hill. Katie skied fast. She had a lot to think about.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Katie took a sip of her hot chocolate. It burned her tongue, making her immediately pull away. Jayden took a long sip of his, which he ordered kids temp as to avoid this issue.  
“So. When did you first develop your crush on Ciara?” ‘Here we go,’ thought Katie.  
“About two years ago.”  
“Daaammmn! And you didn’t tell me …why?”  
“I don’t know. I hadn’t really planned on telling anybody for a while. It’s just really embarrassing and I would literally die if she ever found out.”  
“What would be so bad about Ciara finding out? What is it turned out she liked you back? What if you two got int a relationship, and went to prom together, and bought a house together, and got married, and had kids, and—“  
“Jayden. While that fantasy, sounds …nice, what is she doesn’t feel the same way? What if this ruins our friendship, and she never talks to me again, and—“  
“KATIE,” Jayden said, almost mockingly. “You don’t have to worry about any of that. Even of she would turn you down, she’s a good enough friend where you could work it out.”  
“I guess,” said a very mopey Katie.  
“Don’t worry, Cat. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And, I’m gonna be here with you no matter what happens. If you ever just like, wanna talk, I’m here to listen and support. Got it?” Katie felt her eyes getting wet.  
“What did I do to deserve you, Jay?” He shrugged. The two friends stood up and shared a hug. They sat back down and finished their hot cocos just as Ciara walked through the lodge door. They could see her wave from across the room and make her way over.  
“Here she comes,” said Jayden in a way that was meant to tease Katie.  
“Shut up!” Ciara arrived at the table and pulled up a chair.  
“Hey, guys!” They greeted her and she sat down.  
“Katie, I have to tell you about Alden on the bus.”  
“Ooo! Yes, definitely!” Said Katie, eagerly. Jayden gave her a ~ look ~.

The bus ride home from the pass was a pretty depressing experience for Katie. Jayden rode home with another friend, so he wasn’t there. She sat next to Ciara, who proceeded to tell her what an amazing time she had with Alden. They talked a lot, flirted a little, held hands and cuddled and shit on the chair. It made Katie sick. She hated how happy he could make Ciara. But, she put on a smile. Katie needed to be as supportive as she could, and put on a fake smile.  
It was a long bus ride home, and Ciara ended up falling asleep on Katie’s lap. Katie was wide awake, though. Thinking about her hatred for Alden and feeling Ciara’s warm breathing on her lap. She loved her so much more than he ever would.


	3. How Did You Manage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciara has her first kiss with Alden. Katie does some thinking, and goes to Jayden for help.

2/16/18

Dear Diary,

Yeah, hi, it’s me, Alden. I know this is really stupid and I haven’t written I this journal since I was like, 10, but a lot happened today. I thought I should write it down.

So a couple weeks ago, I started dating this girl. Her name is Ciara. She’s really hot, and funny, and like, crazy smart. We hang out mostly when we go skiing. We like to hold hands and stuff on the chairlift. It’s really nice and I really like her. Today, we were on the Brooke’s chair and it stopped going halfway. We just sat there together in the cold silence and then I made a bold decision. I looked at her, and I kissed her. It was a little difficult, given that we were both wearing full helmet gear, but it was great. She pulled back and looked at me and she was so pretty. She gave me a small smile and kissed me again. I had a pretty great day.

Yours truly, Alden.

…Jeez that sounds stupid.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was a Saturday. Katie was fast asleep in her bed when she was awoken by the sound of her phone buzzing. She rolled over onto her side, groaning. Who could be texting her this early? Looking at the clock on her phone, she realized that it was almost noon and groaned even harder.  
“Guess who got their first kiss yesterday!!!!!????????”  
It was Ciara. Had she really kissed Alden? It had only been a couple weeks since they first hung out. Katie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, thinking about the two of them together, kissing. She typed out a response, trying to sound supportive.  
“OMF NO WAY!!!! Ci that’s sooo great!!”  
She pressed send without thinking twice. Shortly afterwards, Ciara called Katie, wanting to brag about it verbally.  
“Hey!”  
“Ahhh Ciara I’m so happy for you! Tell me all about it!”  
Katie said with as much fake exited energy as she could muster up. She actually didn’t want to hear anything about it, especially not after being woken up. Her voice was still slightly groggy.  
“Oh no, did I wake you up?” Ciara asked. She knew her best friend well, and knew that she always slept in very late on the weekends.  
“Oh, um, yeah, but it’s fine, really. I should have already been up. Tell me about the kiss!”  
“Alright. So, we were on the chair for skyline, right? And all of a sudden, the chair stops. We think that it will start up right away, but it doesn’t, and so we are just swinging there. It is dead. Silent. I look at him, and I open my mouth to say something, and he goes in and kisses me. It was so like surprising, and I didn’t even - -“  
Katie mind started to wander, and she wasn’t paying much attention to Ciara’s overly detailed description of her kiss. Katie didn’t want t hear any more about it. It was like she was being taunted. She let out a few vague gasps and giggles as the story went on, but her mind was full of jealous thoughts.  
Eventually, Ciara had to go to lunch, and the call ended. Katie lie in bed. This is only going to get worse, isn’t it? Katie thought to herself. She’s only going to spend less time with me and more time with him. I won’t ever be able to move on and I’ll just have to sit back and watch her be happy with someone else, won’t I?  
She heard another buzz coming from her phone. Please don’t be Ciara. I don’t need to hear any more about how kissing Alden was the best moment of her life.  
It was Jayden.  
“Hey, K. Doing anything for lunch?” Katie grinned.  
“Nope. Where to?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The friends decided they would go to a place called “Lee’s Teriyaki” in a crappy little strip mall a few minutes from Katie’s house. Jayden lived very close to her, so they would often walk places together. They frequently came to this shop because it had their favorite thing in the world: bubble tea.  
Jayden ordered a strawberry smoothie with boba, and Katie got a Thai Ice Tea with boba. They found a seat near the window, and got to to taking as they slurped their drinks.  
Jayden started by asking a question.  
“Truth or truth?”  
“Ummmmmm… truth.” The two would often play Truth or Truth as a way to start a conversation and share secrets.  
“Are you jealous of Ciara and Alden?”  
“Of course. It makes me sick seeing how happy he makes her.”  
“Dang. I’m sorry, Katie.”  
“It’s fine, really. Truth or truth?  
“Truth.” Katie thought of a question to ask.  
“Do you have a crush on anybody? You hardly ever talk about yourself.”  
“Fine, I do like somebody. But you have to promise not to tell anyone.”  
“I swear on my life.”  
“Sam. For a month or two, now.”  
“That twink?” Said Katie. The two shared a serious moment of silence before bursting out laughing.  
“How the fuck do you know what a twink is?” Said Jayden through his laughter.  
“I’m a part of the community, I have done my fair share of research.” They giggled for a while before Jayden finally managed to ask truth or truth. To which, Katie answered accordingly.  
“How serious is your crush on Ciara? Is it intense, or is it just like, small?”  
“It’s pretty bad. I spend almost all of my time fantasizing about her. About someone I can never be with, a relationship I can never have. I don’t think this is just some dumb middle school crush, Jayden. I think I am in love with this girl. She’s absolutely perfect. She’s my whole world.” Katie started to trail off until she realized she was admitting this all to Jayden. She perked up and cleared her throat.  
“So yeah. And, every time she holds my hand, or says “love you” or gives me hugs, it eats me up inside knowing that she’ll never think of our relationship as anything but a platonic one.”  
“How do you know?”  
“How do I know what?”  
“I mean, is she’s the one who always holds your hand and shit, how do you know she doesn’t feel the same way?”  
“Don’t get my hopes up, Jayden. She just sees us as friends. She talks about boys all the time.”  
“You never know. Something about her doesn’t read 100% straight to me. And my gaydar never fails. It picked up on you.”  
“Really??” Katie said, shocked.  
‘Oh yeah, I saw that one coming from a mile away.” He took a big sip of his tea.  
“My point is, if I were you, I would test the waters by flirting a little. See how she responds.”  
“And how do I do that? I already compliment her and hold her had as much as I can.”  
“I don’t know. Up the intensity. Try some cheesy pick up lines, buy her some flowers, rub her arm or whatever if you’re cuddling.”  
“Jesus!”  
“I’m just saying. That’s would I would do.”  
“Oh yeah? How’s fitting with Sam going?”  
“We’re married, actually.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yes, so I would say it worked pretty well.”  
The two giggled and got on with their game.  
“Truth or truth?” Asked Katie.  
“Truth.”  
“Who was your first gay crush? It can be somebody from TV.” Without thinking, Jayden said,  
“Aladdin, for sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah, dude just walks around in a vest showing off his abs. Boi sexy as fuck.” Katie burst out laughing.  
“Don’t judge!” Jayden defended. “Who was your first girl crush?”  
After thinking for a moment, Katie realized who it was.  
“I don’t want to say.”  
“C’mon, you have to say it.”  
“No.”  
“Katie, c’mon!!”  
“Ugh, fine. Do you remember, ‘A Goofy Movie?’”  
“yeah… what-“  
“My first girl crush was Roxanne, the girl from that movie.”  
Now it was Jayden’s turn to burst out laughing. He couldn’t control himself.  
“Um, I’m sorry, but to do you even remember that movie? She comes on so strong in that first scene. You’re allowed to have your weird cartoon crushes, I’m allowed to have mine, my girl cute as hell.”  
“YOU FURRY,” Jayden laughed on with watery eyes.  
“HOLY SHIT I AM NOT.”  
“AHAHAHAHAHA”  
The two friends went on like this for a while, laughing and talking, sipping their drinks until there was no more left. Katie took this moment to appreciate that she had a friend like Jayden. She didn’t know what she would do without him. She also considered his advice from earlier. Maybe she would try her hand at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo... this chapter does nothing to further the plot lmao
> 
> Also, I would like to go on record and say that Roxanne was my first girl crush, my gurl is a SNACC
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments/kudos!! <3


End file.
